1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing technique to perform a specific process to a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, in the case where a staple process or a folding process is performed to a bundle of sheets, the size of a sheet, in a transport direction, constituting the bundle of sheets as an object of the process is calculated based on the prescribed value (for example, A3, A4, B4, B5, etc.) of the sheet size, and in the case where it is determined that the sheet size deviates from the prescribed value, an error notification is made.
In a conventional sheet processing apparatus, in the case where a user supplies a sheet of a size outside of the regulation as the object of the staple process or the folding process, there is a case where these processes can not be executed.